STALKER
by Cialfiria
Summary: Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungmu... Mencintaimu dengan caraku... Mencintaimu dari jauh... Dan menangisimu saat kita terpisah jauh...


**STALKER**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIR : SASUKE X HINATA**

**WARNING : OOC, TYPO(s), DLL..**

_**Summary:**_

_Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungmu..._

_Mencintaimu dengan caraku..._

_Mencintaimu dari jauh..._

_Dan menangisimu saat kita terpisah jauh..._

Gadis itu berjalan santai kearah kelasnya yang berada dilantai dua. Gadis berambut indigo bermata putih itu tersenyum sangat manis kearah semua siswa yang ia lewati. Terlalu ramah kepada siapapun tanpa terkecuali. Senyuman yang begitu manis hingga menghipnotis setiap orang yang melihatnya untuk ikut tersenyum.

Dari kejauhan sosok lain mengawasinya dengan bertumpu pada tembok dibelakangnya dengan kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku. Matanya yang tajam berwarna hitam legam dengan rambut berwarna raven. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey Teme sedang apa kau, mejeng didepan pintu kelas gitu?" tanya seoarng temannya yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawaban singkat dari Sasuke, dan saat sosok gadis tadi menghilang sudah. Ia masuk kedalam kelasnya dan sukses mendapat pandangan kebingungan dari Naruto.

Sasuke hanya bisa memandang dari jauh sosok gadis itu, menyembunyikan perasaannya hingga tak ada yang tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Perasaan yang mungkin bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan juga perasaan yang tak menuntut jawaban. Hinata Hyuuga, adik kelasnya yang paling cantik dan murah senyum. Gadis yang menarik perhatiannya dari awal ia melihat gadis itu dan ia memutuskan untuk mencaritahu lebih jauh tentang gadis itu. Bahkan gadis itu mungkin saja tak tahu tentang keberadaannya yang selalu memikirkannya.

Seperti biasanya, pulang sekolah ia habiskan untuk melihat pujaan hatinya dari mobil yang ia tumpangi. Tapi saat ini juga hatinya merasa sakit begitu ada sosok laki-laki berjalan berdampingan dengan Hinata dengan senyuman yang mengembang. Ada hubungan apa Hinata dengan pemuda itu?

Ia bertanya terus menerus, walupun pertanyaannya tak keluar langsung dari mulutnya. Tapi pertanyaan itu berkecamuk dalam fikirannya. Sakit hati memang, tapi bolehkah ia berharap lebih dari perasaannya ini yang bahkan tak dilirik sedikitpun oleh gadis itu?

Laki-laki itu berambut coklat panjang, matanya serupa milik Hinata. Tapi, ia ragu, karena ia tahu bahwa keluarga Hyuuga terbiasa menjodohkan anak-anaknya dengan satu marga yang sama. Ia hanya bisa menghelanafas berat, yah berat? Sangat berat sekali rasanya melihat pujaan hatimu bersama dengan orang lain yang kemungkinan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pujaan hatimu.

Keesokkan harinya...

Sasuke berjalan tanpa jiwanya hari ini, malang sungguh nasibnya hari ini. Ia menabrak seseorang tanpa ia sadari karena memang jiwanya tak berada pada tempatnya. Ia terjatuh dengan tak elitnya, tapi begitu ia melihat siapa yang berani menabrak dirinya. Matanya melotot sempurna, begitu tak percaya pujaan hatinya berada didepannya saat ini.

"Ano gomene? Daijobou ka?" Tanya gadis itu dengan suara lembutnya. Sasuke mengerjap, ia baru tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Hah, iya aku tak apa-apa." Ucapnya kelagepan.

"Hehe siapa namamu?" tanya Hinata lagi,mencoba memulai obrolan ketika Sasuke sudah berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Kau Hinata kan?"

"Yah, memang sebegitu terkenalnya aku hingga kamu mengenalku? Tapi, jika itu dirimu yang terkenal aku tidak kaget. Karena aku mengenalmu." Sasuke merasakan perasaan bahagia dihatinya. Pujaan hatinya mengenal dirinya. "Walaupun dari info-info dari teman-temanku yang selalu membicarakanmu."

"Hah!" bagaikan terbang tinggi lalu dihempaskan dengan keras ke bumi, itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini. "Oh." Ucapnya begitu ia sudah bisa mengendalikan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Lalu kau mengenalku darimana? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya." Hinata bertanya dengan nada bingung saat ini, jika saja Sasuke tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Maka ia akan bertindak gugup atau teman-temannya.

"Aku hanya pernah mendengar namamu saja." Bohong, jelas dia berbohong. Menutupi persaannya saat ini lebih penting dari segalanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Oh, begitu yah! Ah Nii-san!" panggilan Hinata itu jelas bukan tertuju pada Sasuke. Dan sosok yang mendapat panggilan itu menoleh, dari jauh sosok itu melihat sekilas saja lalu pergi lagi. "Maaf! Saya ada urusan dengan kakak saya, sampai jumpa lagi!" teriak Hinata riang, tak lupa dengan senyumannya yang mengikutinya saat ia berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, begitu tipis hingga tak ada seorangpun yang tahu ia tengah tersenyum lalu sosoknya pergi menjauh darisana.

Sutu pagi menjelang siang, Sasuke pergi untuk berjalan-jalan keluar. Bukan bermaksud hal lain, ia hanya ingin menjernihkan fikirannya barang sejenak. Yah sejenak melupakan cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tapi takdir itu berkata lain, matanya melihat gadis itu dengan lekat-lekas. Gadis yang berjalan tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang ini begitu cantik dengan setelan dress sederhana berwarna biru langit dengan rambut indigonya tergerai rapi. Yah dia, Hinata Hyuuga.

Ia tak mendekatinya, hanya melihat dari jauh sosok itu tanpa berani mendekat. Tetap begitu sampai sosok gadis itu terduduk disalah satu kursi ditaman itu dan tertidur disana. Itu menurut Sasuke. Lama ia menunggu gadis itu terbangun, dan ia memutuskan untuk mendekati tubuh tak berdaya yang terbaring di kursi taman itu.

Tapi, detik berikutnya matanya langsung melotot sempurna. Melihat darah yang mengalir dari lubang hidung gadis yang ia cintai. Perlahan ia mngguncang tubuh Hinat, lama kelamaan semakin kencang. Dan hasilnya nihil, tetap tak ada tanda-tanda akan sadar.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengangkat tubuh itu dan membawanya berlari kearah rumahsakit terdekat, niatnya jalan-jalan yang otomatis ia tak membawa kendaraan tadi. Walaupun tubuh Hinata tak terlalu gemuk maupun kurus, jika kau menggendongnya dengan berlari ditambah dengan jarak rumah sakit yang tidak bisa dikatakan dekat, itu bisa disebut sebagai pengorbanan.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya dok?" ini suara pemuda yang tempo lalu berjalan disamping Hinata, Neji Hyuuga, kakak sepupu Hinata.

"Kondisinya mulai melemah. Kenapa ia bisa keluar tanpa perlindungan begitu?"Tanya sang dokter yang juga khawatir terhadap keadaan pasiennya.

"Maafkan saya dok! Tapi ia memang berencana kabur hari ini. Saya sudah melarangnya dengan keras. Tapi, ia tetap memaksa dan jadilah ia kabur dok." Jelas Neji.

"Baiklah, kondisinya masih lemah. Mungkin sebaiknya ia istirahat! Bukankah selama ini ia tak pernah mau meminum obatnya?"tanya sang dokter, dan dengan terpaksa Neji mengangguk. "Sudah kuduga, baiklah biarkan ia istirahat dulu!"

Bagaikan patung, sedari tadi Sasuke hanya terdiam. Mencoba mencerna semua informasi yang mendadak ia tahu dan tanpa kejadian yang runtut dan jelas, dan tak adanya bukti yang cukup. Kebingungannya langsung bertambah begitu ucapan-ucapan dokter dan juga Kakak sepupu Hinata tersebut.

"Kau bisa pulang Uchiha!"perintah Neji dengan suaranya yang terdengar lelah.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja." Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Yah, dan berhentilah bersandiwara. Karena aku tahu semuanya, kau mencintai Hinata bukan?" tanya Neji tanpa dihalangi sedikitpun.

"Darimana kau tahu itu?" Sasuke bertanya, mencoba santai tapi ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya itu. Seharusnya ia menyanggah bukan bertanya.

"Pulanglah, suatu hari kau akan tau darimana aku tahu itu semua." Jawaban dari Neji sungguh membuat Sasuke penasaran. Tapi apa yang bisa dikatakannya, ia hanya bisa menurut kan? Dan Sasuke pergi darisana menyisakan Neji yang tersenyum miris.

Keesokkan harinya, Sasuke tak melihat Hinata. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke berbuat hal-hal yang salah dan terkesan bodoh. Ia menjadi lambat menerima semua informasi padahal ia tergolong anak yang jenius. Dan juga ia menjadi anak yang suka melamun dibandingkan serius dengan pelajarannya.

"Hey Sasuke! Ada yang aneh denganmu?" tanya Shikamaru langsung saat jam istirahat berbunyi. Naruto menoleh dan menatap dua sahabatnya itu dengan ekspresi serius.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Hyuuga heh." Tebak Shikamaru langsung mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hyuuga, apa maksudmu Hyuuga Hinata itu?"Tanya Naruto riang."Beneran Teme!" teriak Naruto lebay.

"Diamlah Dobe!"Bentak Sasuke dan memandang tajam kearah Naruto yang langsung kicep.

"Jadi benar yah?" tanya Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri munkin. "Tapi sebaiknya kau segera melupakannya sebelum kau terluka Sasuke!" ceramah aneh dari Shikamaru sontak membuat kedua orang itu menatapnya bingung. Tapi tatapan itu tak mendapat balasan karena Shikamaru langsung pergi darisana.

"Apa maksud ucapannya?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Entahlah." Sasuke hanya bisa menjawab begini untuk sementara.

Esok hari yang sama, Sasuke tetap bertindak bodoh dan kehilangan konsenterasinya. Hingga hari ke-lima setelah kejadian itu. Sasuke memberanikan dirinya untuk mengunjungi Hinata dirumah sakit yang waktu itu ia ketahui.

Berjalan dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sebuah firasat buruk entah mengapa terus menghantuinya saat ia tak melihat sang pujaan hati. Bahkan ia merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya, padahal jika difikirkan baik-baik. Apakah ia akan seperti itu? Padahal sebelumnya ia hanya pemendam perasaannya dan melihat gadis itu dari jauh. Dan dialah seorang STALKER yang selalu ingin tahu apa yang dikerjakan Hinata dan sebagainya tanpa harus berani mendekati Hinata.

Sasuke mendesah, mengetuk pintu dihadapannya dengan dadanya yang bergemuruh hebat. Lama tak mendapat sambutan dari yang ada didalam, ia pun langsung membuka knop pntu penghubung dirinya dengan Hinata.

Konsentrasinya kembali pulih begitu sosok yang dicarinya tak ada disana, dan saat itulah seorang dokter yang ia tahu sebagai dokter yang menanngani Hinata beberapa hari lalu melintas. Dengan cepat ia menghentikan langkah dokter itu.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanyanya langsung tanpa berusaha menjaga sopan santunnya terhadap orang yang lebih tua.

"Oh kau! Kaukan yang mengantarkan Hinata beberapa hari lalu?" dokter itu malah bertannya, dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk meng-iya-kan. Detik berikutnya, dokter itu menghela nafasnya berat. "Datanglah ke pemakaman kota sekarang! Mungkin rombongan itu belum menghilang sepenuhnya." Jawaban dari sang dokter membuat Sasuke menegang.

"Apa maksud dokter?"Tanya nya pada akhirnya.

"Kuasailah hatimu nak! Yang kuat yah!" perintah sang dokter, dan saat itulah Sasuke berlari kearah pemakaman kota seperti instruksi sang dokter.

Langit perlahan menggelap bersamaan dengan perasaan sendu yang tiba-tiba menghampiri hati Sasuke saat ni. Dalam hati ia berdoa. _'Semoga kau tak apa-apa Hinata!' _pintanya dalam doa itu yang ia lantunkan dalam hati dan segenap persaannya kepada sang Pencipta.

Benar, sampai disana rombongan pengantar jenazah itu hanya tersisa segelintir. Tapi pandangannya langsung menuju sebuah batu nisan baru yang masih terlihat begitu rapi dan cantik dengan sebuah nama yang menempatinya.

'Hinata Hyuuga'

Sassuke mendekati nisan itu dan jatuh berlutut disampingnya. Menangis tanpa suara itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Neji kakak sepupu Hinata hanya bsa terdiam memandang itu semua, Hiashi ayah dari Hinata pun sama, Beliau lebih memilih terdiam memandang apa yang terjadi didepan matanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa bisa begini?" Sasuke bertanya entah pada siapa dengan suara yang lirih. Rombongan itu sebenarnya hanya tersisa tujuh orang. Teman-teman Hinata, kakak sepupu serta ayahnya saja yang berada disana.

"Penyakit itu sudah lama tumbuh sedari ia kecil Sasuke, penyakit keturunan dari Ibu Hinata!" jawab Hiashi mewakili semuanya. Darimana Hiashi mengenal Sasuke?

"Mengapa paman mengenalku?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kami semua mengenalmu walaupun mungkin tak pernah bertemu denganmu Sasuke, karena Hinata selalu menceritakan semuanya tentangmu!" jawab teman Hnata yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di pipi dekat telinganya. Kiba.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Sasuke masih terus bertanya.

"Pesan terakhir dari Hinata adalah Jangan pernah menagisi kepergiannya Sasuke!"Perintah ini, suara ini tak asing di telinga Sasuke. Yah dia teman pemuda itu, Shikamaru disampingnya juga berdiri sosok shabat pirangnya Naruto.

"Shika? Kau mengetahuinya?"Tanya Sasuke yang nampak kaget.

"Yah kau benar, Neji adalah temanku juga. Dan aku lumayan dekat dengan Hinata dan aku tau semuanya Sasuke termasuk perasaan kalian yang seharusnya terbalaskan tak bisa terbalaskan karena kalian sama. Sama-sama pendiam dan takut untuk mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya kalian rasakan satu sama lain." Ceramah Shikamaru membuat Sasuke merenung. Yah, itu semua benar adanya, mereka sama-sama terdiam terhadap perasaan yang mereka rasakan.

"Maafkan aku!" satu kata maaf yang entah ditujukan untuk siapa itu terdengar, sebuah kata yang hampir tak pernah diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sasuke! Tersenyumlah untuk Hinata!" sambung Tenten kekasih Neji yang juga sahabat baik Hianata. Shino yang berada disana hanya terdiam tak ikut berkomentar sedikitpun. Karena ia tahu, sebenarnya Sasuke butuh ketenangan seperti dirinya disaat ia sedih atau pun ingin sendiri.

"Hey Teme! Jangan buat Hinata-chan menagis lagi disana!" perintah Naruto kearah sahabat baiknya itu.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, kembali menghadap nisan itu dan menunduk menyembunyikan airmatanya. Dia tersenyum getr dan berucap melalui hatinya. _'Ai shiteru Hinata! Mungkin kata ini memang terlambat untuk ku ucapkan! Tapi bolehkah aku menyimpan rasa ini selama aku bisa!'_. Sasuke mengecup puncak nisan itu dengan sayang, membayangkan bahwa itu adalah puncak kepala Hinata. "I always love you!" ucapnya lirih dan tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya karena hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Ayo pulang Sasuke! Ikutlah kerumah kami!" pinta Hiashi, Sasuke mengangguk lemah.

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu Sasuke!" lanjut Neji dan mereka pun berkendara kerumah Hinata dengan Sasuke yang ikut mobil Neji.

"Ini rumah kami! Anggap rumah ini seperti rumahmu sendiri!" perintah Hiashi ramah, tak terkesan bahwa ia adalah Ayah yang tegas dan disiplin.

Neji langsung masuk kedalam kamar Hinata, mengabaikan tamu-tamunya. "Ternyata belum dibereskan!" lalu ia mengambil sepucuk surat dari laci di meja itu, suratdengan amplop berwarna biru. Ia memmbawanya turun kearah ruang tamu dan menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Bukalah! Itu surat dari Hnata untukmu!" perintah Neji cepat. Sasuke membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

_To : Sasuke Uchiha_

_Hai! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kau tak menangisiku saat membaca surat ini. Aku tahu mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku tak lagi ada disampingmu ataupun berada disekitarmu._

_Maafkan aku Sasuke! Aku tak bisa menunjukkan perasaanku yang lebih kepadamu! Seharusnya kita bersama walau hanya beberapa saat saja! Tapi maaf! Aku tak berani melakukannya._

_Tahukah kau Sasuke? Aku adalah pengagum rahasiamu selama ini? Kau tak tahu itu kan? Dan aku tahu kau juga memiliki rasa yang sama denganku. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya, kau tahu? Kau lebih pantas mendapatkan orang lain yang lebih baik daripada aku yang sakit ini. Dan itulah alasan pertamaku menyembunyikan rasa ini darimu._

_Tapi Sasuke bolehkah ku mengatakannya? Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun! Ai shiteru! Jangan pernah membenciku atas semua hal ini Sasuke-kun! Ini yang terbaik untuk kita, walaupun harus airmata ini terjatuh karena kita terpisah ruang dan juga waktu. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke! Hingga nafas terakhirku aku tetap akan mencintaimu!_

_Masuklah kekamarku! Lihatlah apa yang ada didalamnya Sasuke! Jangan pernah salahkan siapapun atas hal ini. Kau paham kan? Jagan marah dan jangan menjadi orang gila. Heheh _

_I always love you forever Sasuke Uchiha, I love you 3_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

"Dimana kamar Hinata?"tanya Sasuke langsung, mengabaikan rasa ingin tahu dari semua orang yang ada disana.

"Tempat yang sama saat aku mengambil surat itu!" ucap Neji, Sasuke beranjak dan berjalan kearah kamar itu. Kamar Hinata, kekasihnya.

Dibukanya pintu penghubungnya dengan apa yang ada didalamnya. Terlihatlah ruangan bernuansa warna ungu dengan aroma Lavender menyerbak darimana-mana. Dan matanya terpaku pada puluhan bahkan ratusan foto yang terpasang dikamar itu. Foto kecil-kecil yang begitu banyak dengan obyek yang sama. Yah obyek itu adalah dirinya dengan berbagai keadaan dan pose.

Dari semua foto itu hanya satu foto yang membuat ia tersenyum tanpa sadar. Foto itu dibinkai dan dicetak paling besar, fotonya yang tengah tersenyum tipis saat bertabrakan dengan Hinata beberapa hari lalu. Tapi senyum itu didikuti airmatanya yang mengalir, sebenarnya selama ini siapakah yang pantas disebut STALKER? Ia atau Hinata?

"Apakah kita hampir sama Hinata? Jika kau melihat kamarku mungkin kau akan melihat semua fotomu saat kau tersenyum manis!" ucapnya pada ruang kosong itu.

'Mungkinkah itu Sasuke?' tanya sebuah suara samar nan merdu yang ia hafal.

"Yah mungkin saja. Ai shiteru Hinata!" jawab Saasuke tanpa takut.

'Ai shiteru yo Sasuke-kun! Mulai sekaarang aku akan selalu ada dihatimu! Menemanimu kemanapun kau melangkah!' ucap suara itu lagi, Sasuke tersenyum tipis lagi. Dia tidak kehiangan Hinata-nya, karena Hinata selalu ada dihatinya sejauh apapun ruang dan waktu memisahkannya dengan Hinata.

"Karena aku akan selalu menyimpanmu dihatiku Hinata!"

**-FIN-**

**Yeay sebelum ujian praktek dll dan saya positif hiatus hingga kapan. Saya hadir dengan cerita baru walaupun sedih, hehehe **

**Tak masalah yah? Yang penting ini cerita! Ibarat perasaanku yang gak bisa hadir lagi untuk entah sampai kapan.**

**Sungguh author sibuk sekali, ini pinjam sobat saya juga ngetiknya. Thanks****for Rita Sugiarti yang mungkin lulus ini akan pindah ke Bekasi.**

**Kalo Author sendiri mau kemana? Belum tahu? Sekarang masih sibuk target UN MTK nilai 10 dan masuk 10besar kabupaten. Amin. Doakan author yah! Kabupaten saya Bojonegoro. SMK sya di SMKN Ngraho. Sekolahnya kecil tapi ada 2 kampus heheh!**

**Adakah readers yang dari Bojonegoro?**

**Oke sekian dulu cuap-cuap sebelum hiatus ini. Jangan lupa RNR alias Read n Review. Yang paling penting dibaca dulu kalau ada yang kurang atau salah yah saya minta maaf!**

**See you next time !**

**H.K.**


End file.
